Cobalt Saber
This article is about the B-Daman. You may be looking for the episode. Cobalt Saber (Japanese:' コバルトセイバー', Kobaruto Seibaa) is a Power-Type Blaster Core System B-Daman, and the second B-Daman owned in the Battle B-Daman anime by Yamato. It was released in Japan on August 22nd, 2004, and sold for 714円. Skeleton & Armor Cobalt Saber features a white skeleton. Head Armor: Saber Visor & Saber Sight The Saber Visor is an upgrade to the Cobalt Visor, with those distinctive anime-eyes in a new, blue background. The Saber Sight is a redesign of the original Cobalt Power Blade. Shoulder Armor: Cobalt Shoulder Though a re-design of the Cobalt Pads, the cosmetic purposes of the Cobalt Shoulder remain the same. Wrist Armor: Gun Shield Similar to Cobalt Blade's Gauntlets, the Gun Shield pieces are just there for weight distribution and just making the B-Daman look cool. Foot Armor: Cobalt Foot Not to be confused with the original's, this is a re-design of the Cobalt Foot. Wing Armor: Saber Wing The Saber Wing is an updated version of the original Cobalt Power Wing featuring four wings, with two larger ones that can be folded inward or positioned outward. When the outer wings are outward, the upper Hold Parts of the Delta Core (see below) are squeezed in for an increase in power. Delta Core The Delta Core is a Power-Type Core with a set of three Hold Parts in a triangular formation. It is colored in white with red/orange Hold Parts, in addition to blue stickers. Other Versions *'Cobalt Saber Crystal Ver.' - Tournament prize. Clear red skeleton and armor. *'Cobalt Saber Limited Edition Ver.' - Clear red skeleton and armor, packaged with a special target pin. *'Cobalt Saber Shining Form' - Exclusive to the Super Ultimate Shooting Set. Clear orange skeleton with clear red armor and gold-colored stickers. *'Cobalt Saber Enjyu Ver.' - Fukubako 2005, re-color with Blazing Kahn's color scheme, Sight Arm Barrel, and Long Core. Battle B-Daman (Anime) Cobalt Saber was created as the evolution of Cobalt Blade, after it was heavily damaged by the traitorous Cain McDonnell. Armada designed it, after it was discovered that the rest of Cobalt Blade's energy was stored within its Cobalt Power Blade. Cobalt Blade had to be rebuilt in one night for Yamato's next match the next day. Everybody pitched in, including Yamato, and they successfully created the basic layout for Cobalt Saber. It was completed in the heat of battle using the remaining energy within Cobalt Blade's horn. Yamato & Cobalt Saber become one battler, when the former was facing Grey in the Power Alley. Cobalt Saber unlocked deepened power, when it was able to highly increase the strength of its improved Cobalt Power Blast. Trivia *Cobalt Saber being the incomplete form of Cobalt Saber Fire (in the manga) is similar to Combat Phoenix being incomplete without the Mega Cannon Wing when it was first built. *Cobalt Saber Shining Form, exclusive to the Super Ultimate Shooting Set, is the toy version of the powered-up Cobalt Saber that appears in They Call Me Yamato. Here, Yamato unlocks the last of his power with Cobalt Saber, and during his usual power shot, Cobalt Saber changes to a deep, semi-translucent red and orange color with gold markings. *It is possible that the Crystal Version of Cobalt Saber is made a semi-translucent red color to reference Cobalt Saber Shining Form. Gallery Toyline Cobalt Saber box art.JPG|Takara packaging. CobaltSaberWingsIn.png|Wings in. CobaltSaberWingsOut.png|Wings out. CobaltSaberAdvert.png|Advertisement. Zero2SystemDiagram.png|Promotional image Cs sf4.png|Cobalt Saber Shining Form|link=http://fav.me/d7muccm Cs_limited.jpg|Cobalt Saber Limited Edition Version. Anime Cobalt Saber.png|Cobalt Saber's animation model. Yamato and Cobalt Saber.jpg|With it's owner, Yamato Delgado. Cobalt Saber Debut.jpg|Cobalt Saber in the anime. For a Few B-Da Balls More 6.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 8.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 10.png High Stakes 12.png Hurry Up and Wait 1.png Yamato vs Enjyu.png And the Winner Is 14.png The Return of the B-Da Player 8.png Rebel without a B-Daman 5.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 8.png The Lion's Den 9.png Cobalt Saber DHB.jpg|Equipped with DHB Core for Direct Hit Battle. Cobalt Saber and Chrome Raven.jpg|Cobalt Saber versus Chrome Raven. red_cs.png|Cobalt Saber Shining Form in They Call Me Yamato. They Call Me Yamato 9.png Everybody Wants to Rule the B-Da World 4.png B-Da Storm 4.png In Search of Greatness 2.png In Search of Greatness 5.png In Search of Greatness 6.png Yamato defeats Marda Biarce.png In Search of Greatness 15.png Category:Battle B-Daman Category:B-Damans Category:Power Type Category:Blaster Core System